Angelthewingedcat's Danny Pan: The TV Series
Danny Pan: The TV series is an animated series based on the Danny Pan films. It uses the same art style as the movies instead of the rubbish Oliver and the Neverland pirates art style! Boooooo! It also includes some dark parts inspired by Fox Kids' Danny Pan and the Weasels (i.e., Neverland island has some dangerous areas like the weretree forest). Characters Danny Cat (Scott Bakula (speaking) and Brad Kane (singing)) The male orange cat who refused to grow old. He wears a white shirt, a dark green vest, green pants, has a tan straw boater hat and green bowtie and orange fur. He lives on Neverland Island with his lioness cub Nala and his friends the lost jungle cubs. He is the current leader of the lost jungle cubs, a gang of abandoned young jungle animals. He once traveled to London and met Minnie Mouse and her two younger brothers Mowgli and Pudge. They went on many adventures before confronting and defeating Honest John. Minnie and her brothers had to go back home so Danny relunctantly said goodbye and sent them back to London. Minnie Mouse (Grey Griffin (speaking) and Liz Callaway (singing)) The female black mouse who is the eldest sister of Mowgli and Pudge. She wears a blue dress, yellow slippers, and a blue bow on top of her head. She is Danny's love interest. Mowgli (Nathanael Saleh) The middle child of the Gibson family. He has black hair, brown eyes, and tan skin, wearing a red loincloth. He likes Minnie's stories and adventures but hates people and animals taking the map from him. Pudge (Brighton Rose Favreau) The youngest child of the Gibsons. He has black and white feathers and an orange beak and webbed-feet, wearing a brown shirt and a dark red beret. He always has his stuffed toy kitten with him. Like Mowgli, he also likes Minnie's stories and cuddling his kitten, he dislikes being separated from his kitten of being left behind on adventures, IE ones that are too dangerous. Young Nala (Shahadi Wright Joseph) Danny's lioness cub and sidekick, she is jealous of Minnie. She gives the children the ability to fly with her pixie dust. The Lost Jungle Cubs. Prince Louie (Jason Marsden) Young Baloo (Pamela Adlon) Young Bagheera (Elizabeth Daily) Young Shere Khan (Jason Marsden) Young Hathi (Rob Paulsen) Young Kaa (Jim Cummings) Young Terk (Rosie O'Donnell) Sunni Gummi (Katie Leigh) Katrina (Kari Walhgren) Young Tigress (Tara Strong) Winifred (Kath Soucie) Cera (Anndi McAfee) Ali (Nika Futterman) Littlefoot (Finley Hobbins) Duchess (Laura Bailey) Honest John (Rob Paulsen) The fearsome fox captain J. Worthington Foulfellow. He hates Danny and has sworn revenge against him on the account of cutting off his paw and feeding it to a woozle and a heffalump. He is deathly afraid of the woozle and heffalump because they want to eat the rest of him. He is tended to by his cabin boy Donald Duck. Donald Duck (Tony Anselmo) The fox's cabin boy and assistant to Honest John, the weasels hate him and his clumsiness often angers Honest John. He is easily fooled by Danny's voice mimicking. The Weasels Maleficent/Morgana (Susanne Blakeslee/Audra McDonald) Stan Woozle (Tom Kenny) and Heff Heffalump (Fred Tatasciore) A heffalump and a woozle, one of them ate Honest John's paw and alarm clock. They tick loudly when nearby because of the alarm clock Heff swallowed. He and Stan like to pick on Honest John but are dangerous to anybody. The Villainous Jungle Animals Basil of Baker Street (John Cleese) Minnie's adoptive father. Danny, Nala, and the lost jungle cubs took Minnie and her brothers to him and his wife, Mrs. Brisby, in Neverland when they promised to stay forever. Mrs. Brisby (Debi Mae West) Basil's wife and Minnie's adoptive mother. Category:Peter Pan series Category:TV Series